


Всё-таки гриффиндорец

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он шлёт валентинки и пишет письма, а она понятия не имеет, кто он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё-таки гриффиндорец

Симус запаковывает открытку в конверт. Он напряжён, хмурит брови и чешет затылок. Вздыхает, смотрит отрешённо в окно, вздыхает ещё раз.

– И кому это? – Рон усмехается и указывает на конверт.

– Да так, – Симус поспешно прячет конверт в карман.

– Да ладно тебе, уж нам-то можешь рассказать, – Уизли заговорщицки подмигивает и падает на кровать прямо в одежде, сминая покрывало. Невилл возводит глаза к потолку, Дин хмурится. – Я, например, подписал Лаванде большую такую открытку, – он разводит руки в стороны, стараясь показать всю грандиозность размеров.

– Ну, эту-то она точно заметит, – шепчет Симус так, чтобы услышал его только стоящий рядом Дин. Друг прыскает в кулак и старается скрыть смех за приступом кашля. Симус не любит Лаванду, она слишком блестящая и приторная, слишком сладкая. Хотя, лучше бы он был влюблён в неё, наверное.

– Мы с ней вчера почти дошли до… Ну, вы меня понимаете, – Рон вздыхает, и на лице его появляется довольная улыбка как у наевшегося сметаны книззла. Невилл роняет на пол учебник по Травологии, Гарри отрывается от чтения пергамента и удивлённо моргает из-за стёкол очков.

– Да ладно, – говорит он.

– Да-а-а, Гарри, – поучительным тоном доброго дедушки продолжает Рон. – В пустом классе на третьем этаже. Я щупал её грудь, а потом залез рукой прямо в трусы и… Ну… Туда…

Он рассказывает ещё что-то, но Симус пытается не слушать и медленно, очень аккуратно расстилает кровать. Эта привычка рассказывать все подробности своих отношений дико раздражает его в Уизли. В конце концов, Симус же не рассказывает, как зажимался с Парвати, и как его потом ревновала Падма, и как всё закончилось сексом сначала с одной, а потом и с другой. Нет, Симус молчит и только многозначительно ухмыляется, когда одноклассники пытаются расспросить его о сексе и прочем. Наверное, Уизли просто нужно как-то самоутвердиться, вот он и рассказывает о своих похождениях всем подряд. Либо он просто не уважает свою девушку.

Друзья расспрашивают Рона обо всех подробностях, смакуют каждый факт, обсуждают размер груди Лаванды. Симусу неприятно, и он ложится на кровать и задёргивает полог. Его пожелания спокойной ночи никто, кроме Дина, не замечает.

Утром он первым делом заглядывает в совятню, привязывает к лапке бурой совы конверт и выпускает её в окно. Наблюдает как она, спикировав вниз, садится на крышу одной из теплиц и прячет голову под крыло – ждёт завтрака, когда все совы смогут доставить письма адресатам. Он опять вздыхает и выходит из совятни.

На завтраке он как никогда напряжён – Дин хватает его за плечо и спрашивает, что случилось. Банальный вопрос – банальный ответ.

– Ничего не случилось, друг.

А что он ещё может ответить?

Она входит в Большой Зал за пять минут до прилёта сов – это хорошо, а то Симус уж было подумал, что она не явится. С одной стороны, это было бы очень неплохо. С другой – Мерлин дери, ему ведь хочется увидеть её реакцию. Как всегда вокруг неё много поклонников – сегодня ведь день Святого Валентина. В самом деле, она же не совсем уродина, а очень даже наоборот. И лёгкая полнота её очень даже красит. Она садится за стол, откидывает волосы назад, томно улыбается. Симус утыкается взглядом в тарелку и шумно втягивает носом воздух. Дин удивлённо смотрит.

Совы врываются неожиданно, он даже вздрагивает. Сегодня их как никогда много – девчонки получают валентинки, некоторые – сразу несколько. Перед Лавандой садится сова с огромной открыткой, сметает со стола кубки и тарелки – еда и напитки летят на пол или на мантии не успевшим отскочить гриффиндорцам. Браун хлопает в ладоши, Грейнджер в сердцах кидает вилку на стол и выбегает из Зала с сумкой в руках. Кажется, она плачет, но никто этого не замечает.

А Симус вот замечает. Он вообще замечает многое, а всё лишь для того, чтобы не смотреть на столы других факультетов. В конце концов он всё-таки не выдерживает – смотрит. Там, на другом конце Зала, за слизеринским столом, сидит Панси Паркинсон и удивлённо смотрит на открытку в своих руках и огромный букет роз, который доставила другая сова сразу вслед за открыткой. Слизеринки вокруг перешёптываются, смотрят, что написано внутри. Симус знает, что. Он ведь сам писал.

Он видит (а может быть, ему только кажется, что видит), как Панси читает – «Ты – самое волшебное, что есть в этой волшебной школе. Улыбайся мне почаще». И никакой подписи, конечно. Вы скажете – банально. Зато от всей души.

Он видит, как Панси поднимает взгляд от открытки и осматривает Зал. Симус делает вид, что его очень занимает овсянка в тарелке.

*~*~*~*

Письмо от неё приходит через пару часов – его приносит та же самая сова.

«Ну и кто ты, мой тайный воздыхатель? Мне, конечно, очень приятно, но очень интересно узнать твоё имя».

Симус гладит пергамент пальцами и улыбается как последний дурак – она написала ему. Написала. Он садится за стол, берёт перо и пергамент. Ему безумно хочется расставить все точки над i сразу, но он понимает, что этим только всё испортит. Он грызёт кончик пера, смотрит в стену и думает. Через полчаса послание готово. Сова возмущённо ухает, но он кормит её совиными вафлями, которые валяются на кровати Рона вперемешку с носками и учебниками. Сипуха ест и вылетает в окно.

«Зачем тебе это? Разве неприятно иметь тайного поклонника?» – написано в пергаменте. И ещё: «Боюсь, если ты узнаешь, ты больше не будешь отвечать на мои письма».

А потом у него занятия, и у Панси тоже – он знает, поэтому ответа он не ждёт. Но вечером, вернувшись в спальню, сразу видит сову на подоконнике – та жуёт растущее в горшке очередное растение Невилла и громко ухает.

– Извини, – шепчет ей Симус, отвязывая письмо от лапки. – Но боюсь, тебе придётся слетать ещё пару раз.

Дин смотри на друга, разворачивающего письмо, в замешательстве.

– Кто она? – не удерживается он от вопроса.

– Я не могу тебе сказать, прости, – отвечает Симус. Дин пожимает плечами и подходит к подоконнику.

– Сову покормить? – спрашивает он, Симус смотрит на него, отрывисто кивает головой и улыбается – он благодарен другу за то, что тот не расспрашивает и даже помогает.

«Мерлин, надеюсь, ты не Уизли? Этого я точно не переживу. Ты спрашиваешь, зачем мне это? Чтобы знать, кого одаривать улыбками» – пишет Панси, и в душе у Симус определённо распускается клумба с цветами. «Не хочешь называть своего имени, тогда хотя бы расскажи о себе».

Симус падает на кровать и прижимает письмо к груди. Дин смотрит на друга и улыбается.

*~*~*~*

_«Что мне рассказать, Панси? Я обычный парень, которым ты ни за что бы не заинтересовалась, если бы я не написал тебе письмо. Мне намного интереснее говорить о тебе, а не о себе»._

_«О себе я всё и так знаю. Вряд ли ты сможешь сказать что-то новое»._

_«А ты знаешь, как светятся твои глаза, когда ты правильно отвечаешь на уроке? Наверняка, гордишься, и это хорошо. Гордость – это прекрасное чувство. А ещё у тебя очень густые ресницы – мне нравится, как ты смотришь из-под них, нравится, как ты прикрываешь глаза – мне кажется, что твои ресницы тогда шуршат. У тебя красивая фигура, знаешь ли, – парням нравится. А ещё я тебя ревную»._

_«Ты милый. Спокойной ночи»._

_«Доброе утро. Что тебе снилось? Наверняка что-то романтичное»._

_«Да нет, мне снилось, как я выбираю платье. Я не сильна в прорицаниях, ты не знаешь, к чему это?»_

_«Нет, не знаю, но мне кажется, что к счастью»._

_«Ты учишься на моём курсе, ты не слизеринец и ты не разбираешься в прорицаниях. Кто ты?»_

_«А ты самая красивая в школе девушка. И ты сводишь меня с ума. Но я всё равно не назову своего имени»._

_«К кому ты меня ревнуешь?»_

_«К Малфою»._

_«Ты ведь точно не Уизли?»_

_«Точно»._

_«Тогда ладно. Не ревнуй, незнакомец. С Драко мы просто друзья»._

*~*~*~*

Они переписываются почти месяц. За это время сова успевает поселиться в гриффиндорской спальне шестикурсников. Дин и Симус подкармливают её совиными вафлями. За стенами школы, кажется, начинается война, но мысли Симуса заняты совсем другим. Другой, точнее. 

Однажды он делится с Дином размышлениями о том, что это совсем неправильно – думать о любви, когда Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть где-то мучает и убивает ни в чём не повинных людей. Но Дин отвечает, что больше времени подумать об этом не будет, и он отчасти прав. Когда, если не сейчас? Ведь завтра может и не наступить.

А Панси за это время очень изменилась. Точнее, не сама Паркинсон, а её общение с Симусом. Кажется, она начала ему доверять, иногда в письмах пишет о своём детстве. Симус отвечает намёками – он ведь не может так просто заявить ей о том, что он полукровка и половину своего детства провёл в маггловском доме отца. Зато он часто шутит, придумывает разные истории о студентах Хогвартса. Только о войне они не говорят.

Иногда он представляет, как Паркинсон улыбается, когда читает его письма. Как она смеётся над шутками и прячет пергаменты в какую-нибудь шкатулку, запирающуюся на специальное заклинание. А ещё он думает, что влюбляется в Панси всё сильнее. И что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, думает тоже.

А в начале апреля от неё приходит очередное письмо, от которого сердце Симуса уходит в пятки. 

«Завтра в одиннадцать вечера на шестом этаже в старом кабинете трансфигурации. Если не придёшь, я больше не напишу тебе ни слова».

Кажется, Симусу становится плохо, он падает на кровать и зарывается носом в подушку.

*~*~*~*

Конечно же, он идёт. Дин прав – попытка не пытка, Панси точно не заавадит его с первого взгляда. В конце концов, они ведь даже подружились, верно? Но ему всё равно страшно как первоклашке на уроке Снейпа.

Он буквально чувствует, как дрожат его руки, как выпрыгивает из груди сердце. И дело, конечно же, совсем не в том, что он гуляет по школе после отбоя. Ему хочется остановиться, никуда не ходить, забежать в спальню и спрятаться с головой под одеяло. Как будто видит боггарта, честное слово, – паника. Но он представляет, что будет, если Панси никогда больше не будет ему писать, и ноги сами несут его на шестой этаж.

В нужном коридоре он останавливается напротив двери и прислоняется к стене – холодный камень успокаивает и бодрит. Он делает глубокий вдох, открывает дверь кабинета и заходит внутрь.

Темно, он щурится и пытается что-то рассмотреть. В окна проникает холодный лунный свет, а в дальнем конце коридора на парте кто-то сидит. Он подходит, садится напротив – так, чтобы свет бил в спину и Панси не могла разглядеть его лицо – ему хочется отсрочить момент узнавания как можно сильнее. Их разделяет всего несколько сантиметров – колени почти соприкасаются – и больше всего на свете ему хочется преодолеть это расстояние.

– Привет, – говорит она тихо, и у него бегут по спине мурашки от её голоса.

– Привет, – отвечает он шёпотом. – Я пришёл.

Он почти видит, как она улыбается, почти видит, угадывает взмах головой, представляет, как падают волосы на глаза. Он видит всё тенями, силуэтами – от этого таинство их встречи становится ещё более осязаемым, как будто его можно всерьёз потрогать руками.

А потом он чувствует, как она касается его ладони – легко, почти незаметно, проводит пальцами вверх по руке, по предплечью, ещё выше, дотрагивается до шеи. Пальцы прикасаются почти неощутимо, щекочут кожу, посылая тысячи мурашек плясать по спине. А потом она дотрагивается до его лица, до щеки, касается губ – слегка, зарывается руками в волосы.

Симус видит, как её лицо приближается всё ближе, а он сидит, будто парализованный, будто она наложила на него Петрификус.

А потом Панси целует его. И, кажется, он ни о чём больше не думает.

Он, наконец, догадывается обнять её, прижимает к себе, отвечает на поцелуй, проникая языком в рот, и руками лезет под юбку – а она, кажется, и не против совсем.

– Ты… Ты уверена? – шепчет он между поцелуями, а она уже расстегивает ему рубашку.

– Гриффиндорец, значит, раз спрашиваешь, – отвечает она, тяжело дыша, и опять целует его – страстно, горячо, Симуса ещё никто и никогда так не целовал. И это настолько крышесносно, что он просто не может сдерживаться.

Он прижимает её к себе ещё крепче, приподнимает за ягодицы и сажает на парту, раздвигает её ноги и становится между ними. Панси подаётся навстречу, стягивает с его шеи галстук и кидает в сторону, расстегивает рубашку, прикасается ладонями к груди, и руки у неё такие холодные, что он вздрагивает. Он берёт их в свои ладони, подносит к губам и целует, и дышит на них, а она, кажется, в шоке.

– Зачем ты? – спрашивает.

– Холодные, – шепчет Симус в ответ и целует опять, сначала одну руку, а потом другую. Он втягивает в рот её палец, тонкий, с идеальным длинным ногтем – он знает, рассмотрел раньше, а она вдруг непонятно всхлипывает и приближает к нему лицо. И он целует её в губы, посасывает нижнюю, проводит языком.

Он расстёгивает её рубашку, медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Он понимает, что не сможет увидеть её – слишком темно, но ему этого очень хочется, и поэтому воображение додумывает за него. У неё большая грудь, он лезет под лифчик, дотрагивается ладонями, проводит пальцем по соску, и Панси дышит глубже, отрывистей, втягивает носом воздух и тяжело выдыхает. Он видит, как она откидывает голову назад – длинные волосы разметались по столу, – и стягивает с неё рубашку, расстёгивает застёжку, и лифчик легко падает с её плеч на пол.

– Ты красивая, – шепчет он, наклоняясь к ней, проводя руками по волосам.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не видишь, – выдыхает Панси. Он не отвечает – только целует.

А потом всё происходит как в тумане: Панси расстегивает его ремень, молнию на джинсах, стягивает их с бёдер, прикасается к члену, а руки у неё всё такие же холодные, а губы целуют, дразнят. Он поднимает её юбку, а она только шире расставляет ноги, он стягивает с неё трусики – пальцы дрожат, и в ушах звон. У него стоит, как не стояло ещё никогда, ни с Парвати, ни с Падмой, ни с ними обеими, он не возбуждался так, даже глядя на порно-журналы, которые то и дело приносили ребята или давал почитать старший брат. Потому что Панси – она горячая, влажная, она царапает ему спину, когда он входит в неё, когда даёт привыкнуть. Она стонет ему прямо в ухо, посасывает ему мочку, когда он движется толчками, пытаясь найти нужный ритм. Она затыкает ему рот поцелуем, когда он начинает кричать. Симус понимает, что кричать нельзя, ведь могут услышать, но сделать ничего с собой не может. И она целует страстным, голодным поцелуем, как будто от этого поцелуя зависит вся её жизнь.

Он ласкает её грудь, целует-целует-целует, вдыхает запах её волос, запах возбуждения, который витает в воздухе. 

И она – так близко, так нереально близко, прижимается к нему мокрой от пота кожей, царапает спину и ерошит руками волосы.

Он кончает с громким стоном, выстанывает её имя, до боли сжимает ягодицы, старается проникнуть как можно глубже.

А потом они сидят на полу всё ещё раздетые, привалившись к парте. Он держит её за руку, а её голова лежит у него на плече, и она водит пальцами по его груди, вычерчивая непонятные узоры.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает Симус, когда дыхание восстанавливается, и мысли собираются в кучу.

– А ничего, – отвечает Панси.

Он просто кивает.

*~*~*~*

Утром, абсолютно не выспавшийся, Симус Финниган собирается на уроки. Он никак не может найти свой галстук, но подозревает, что просто не может сосредоточиться на поисках. Иногда у него в голове проносится шальная мысль, что прошлой ночи просто не было, что это его воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку. Но Дин, посмотрев на осунувшуюся физиономию друга, ухмыляется и говорит:

– Я вижу, вчера всё прошло отлично.

Симус оборачивается, но в комнате они одни. Он пожимает плечами и отвечает:

– Нормально.

Вдаваться в подробности ему не хочется.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает Дин.

Симус ухмыляется и решает идти на занятия без галстука.

– А ничего, – отвечает он другу.

За завтраком школьная сипуха, та самая, что приносила ему записки от Панси, садится перед ним на стол. К её лапе привязан небольшой свёрток и сложенный вдвое пергамент. Симус удивлённо смотрит, отвязывает посылку и разрывает плотную почтовую бумагу. На стол перед ним падает его галстук. «Всё-таки гриффиндорец», – написано в записке.

Он поднимает голову – со слизеринского стола на него смотрит Панси Паркинсон. Смотрит и улыбается. Он робко улыбается в ответ.

*~*~*~*

Конец, который, может быть, и начало.


End file.
